borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:'Killer' Class Mod
I've seen it too and think I know the person who created it. He is a level 70 and the killer one is a survivor class mod with the negative in it. He showed it to us and said he'd lag out the game if we took it. So, we didn't. Did not seem like a good enemy to have. I suppose if it takes, we'd all use private games is about all. If you want more info, my gt: mtanders. Later all As the title implies, browsing through some modding forums, I was able to stumble upon this class mod that could kill people, since it had negative health regeneration. I won't say anything else, to give people any ideas. This class mod, which I dearly hope that does not get duped just like the Rose Omega, is a pain in the ass, at least for others. I only use it for those stuck up modders and arrogant kids, which is hell-of a fun time, hearing them rage in Xbox Live. I do not use this to annoy others however, only those that really get at my nerves. The class mod makes the user fall into the downed position immediately when the user equips it. I have not duped it, nor will I dupe it for anyone, considering the catastrophic results the Rose Omega had, this class mod would be a million times worse. I have sent an email to Gearbox software, with the specified code, and hope it will be patched with the next update, along with the famous Rose Omega. P.S. There is also a support gunner version of it, which takes away all of your teammates' ammo. If anyone has ever heard of either class mods, please do not dupe it, because it will destroy the entire Borderlands community. Kokanojo 01:02, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Also, here's an example of how it would destroy the community. Players 1,2, and 3 are in a room... Player 4: *Joins in* Hey guys Player 4: *Equips class mod* Players 1,2, and 3 rage Player 4: Bye guys :D! Thats horrible. Why would anyone make something so negative? Anyways, i think i may have experienced the Suppport Gunner one. Im not sure if its the one youre talking about, but i was online the other day, joined a game, then as i left, i noticed i had no ammo whatsoever. Along with that, my Sniper, Revolver and Shotgun Ammo SDU's were gone. They were just at the level of as if i had started the new game. I mean, it didnt really phase me because i just rebought them, but still, COMMON MANG! ~ One random guy 01:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that's what the Support Gunner class mod would do. It would only take away the ammo of the gun you currently have out, the visual one. It wouldn't erase your Ammo SDU's, only destroy the ammo that the gun can use. Otherwise, the Ammo SDUs erasement is just a glitch in the game, just like where it used to delete class mods when exiting a multiplayer game. Kokanojo 01:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Also, some people are actually trying on hex editing the class mod so it would give, instead of take away. Currently, no one found the solution yet. No offence or anything, this sounds pretty funny. ill look out for it though, that would suck if it spread like to rose omega! i cant stand the more outragous mods like that, it annoys everyone. thanks for informin meh. }}-------------> ||Have A Nice Day|| 02:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) AeroAttorney